vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurico
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Aquitar Ranger= Summary Aurico is the Red Aquitar Ranger of the Aquitar Rangers. He is an Aquitian that requires waters of Aquitar in order to live. He is also referred to as Red Alien Ranger by people of Earth, as well as Mighty Morphin Alien Red Ranger a variation on his alternate in-show label, though it is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least 5-B Name: Aurico Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Adult Classification: Aquitian, Power Ranger Powers and Abilities: |-|Unmorphed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Support (Aquitians are an aquatic species that lives underwater, Rangers were shown to be able to survive in space, even while unmorphed), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy (The Aquitar Rangers control their Zords telepathically), Transformation (Can use morph into the Red Aquitar Ranger) |-|Red Aquitar Ranger= All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon their Zords, the Battle Borgs), Energy Projection (With laser guns), Smoke Manipulation and Teleportation (The Aquitar Rangers can seemingly teleport by creating a smoke screen) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be comparable to other unmorphed Rangers, such as Tommy Oliver) | At least Planet level (The powers of the Aquitar Rangers are seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who can battle enemies this powerful, Zordon believed the Aquitar Rangers to be capable of defending the Earth while the Mighty Morphin Rangers were incapacitated) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to other unmorphed Rangers, such as Tommy Oliver) | At least FTL (Faster than unmorphed form), Possibly Massively FTL+ (The main enemy of the Aquitar Rangers, Hydro Hog, was seen as a valuable ally by Lord Zedd, Shown to be significantly faster than members of the Machine Empire) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Comparable to the Mighty Morphin Rangers) Striking Strength: Class EJ | At least Class XKJ Durability: Large Island level (Should be comparable to other unmorphed Rangers, such as Tommy Oliver) | At least Planet level (The powers of the Aquitar Rangers are seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who can battle enemies this powerful, Zordon believed the Aquitar Rangers to be capable of defending the Earth while the Mighty Morphin Rangers were incapacitated) Stamina: Superhuman when hydrated Range: Melee | Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with with lasers Standard Equipment: Alien Coins | Aquitian Saber, Aquitian Laser, Aquitian Fist Intelligence: Genius (Skilled in martial arts and weapon usage. Should be comparable in skill to the Mighty Morphin Rangers, as Zordon believed the Aquitar Rangers to be capable of defending the Earth while the Mighty Morphin Rangers were incapacitated) Weaknesses: Due to Aquitians being an aquatic species, the Aquitar Rangers contsntly need to re-hydrate themselves when fighting on land Key: Unmorphed | Red Aquitar Ranger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Laser Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users